Kaixa
Bio Moves *A: Kaixa Combo *← or → + A: Kaixa Shot *↓ + A: Kaixa Blaygun - Gun Mode *↑ + A: Xeno Clash(Uses half of the Photon Blood Guage) *↑ + A: Kaixa Blaygun - Blade Mode(Only when unable to pay for the Xeno Clash) *A (Mid-jump): Phone Blaster *L + A (Super Special Move): Gold Smash Quotes World 1: Kaixa vs. Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Kaixa: You're an extremely violent one, huh….. Kaixa: But I don't think I have an obligation to be giving out fights? Ouja: You have an irritating way of talking, don't ya……. Kaixa: ……Do you want to apologize? Ouja: Nah…..I'd rather not apologize. Ouja: That mouth…..I'll make sure it can't say anything anymore! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it…. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Kaixa: Provoking a fight beforehand and getting yourself finished off…. Kaixa: You're beyond saving…. Ouja: Kukuku…..What the hell are you saying….. Ouja: I get it…….You're the same as me…… Ouja: Everything under that face of denial is irritated. Kaixa: What could you know about me……What do you know!? You bastard!! Ouja: Hahahaha…..look….that's who…you really are… World 2: Kaixa vs. KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: I feel the same scent as ours coming from you…. KickHopper: You're probably hateful, right? Jealous, maybe? KickHopper: Walking on the path in the sun without a care in the world…… PunchHopper: Now, you should become our brother! Kaixa: Me, jealous of someone? I wonder what you're talking about? Kaixa: There's no reason I would be jealous of people….. Kaixa: I don't intend to live my life licking my wounds like you two. PunchHopper: Take it easy. A hated person is always a hated person, right? Kaixa: ……I'm not hated by other people. Kaixa: The guy who doesn't like me is the one at fault!! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Kaixa: Heh……what a pitiful thing you are. You fallen humans…. KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. Kaixa: Losers are better off licking their wounds…. Kaixa: But not me. I'll never be a loser…! World 3: Kaixa vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Kaixa: Why do I have to follow orders from you? Kaixa: You don't have a right to tell me who I should be fighting, you know? Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Kaixa: I already told you, I'm not following your orders. World 4: Kaixa vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Kaixa: Something you must do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Kaixa: I don't care who you inflict pain upon, but…. Kaixa: making a monster out of Mari is a little unacceptable…. Eternal: Mari? Who the hell is that….? Kaixa: The woman who could become my mother!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Kaixa: Goura….so that's the guy I have to beat to return the world to normal, huh. World 5: Kaixa vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Kaixa: Of course. Monsters should act like monsters, and that's fine by me. Kaixa: It's better than being an imitation of a crappy human. Kaixa: The bad person here wears something like a human's skin, don't they? Kaixa: It's quite a shock. Even for a body that gets rid of monsters! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Kaixa: The Kamen Riders' memories? Kaixa: For what reason do you have those, exactly? Kaixa: You lost the match because you're weak. That's all there is to it. Kaixa: I have to beat that Goura guy so I can return the world to normal…! Kaixa: So wait for me, Mari…!! World 6: Kaixa vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Kaixa: There's no point to this fight. Kaixa: It's pointless to even do it. Dinosaur Greeed: …And you are saying? Kaixa: Your body is a fake creation. Kaixa: It's just a puppet planted with memories. Dinosaur Greeed: And I should believe what you are saying…? Dinosaur Greeed: Do you believe what you suddenly said to me? Kaixa: You certainly don't believe it, do you….. Dinosaur Greeed: If that is the case, then you should keep quiet and fight with me! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Kaixa: Hmph….that's why I said there's no point in doing this. Kaixa: It was a waste of time and strength. World 6: Kaixa vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Kaixa: That was the strongest just now? You make me laugh. Kaixa: You may as well prepare a much better opponent. Kaixa: You don't even have enough power to take down Inui Takumi. Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Kaixa: Hmph….I wonder if you've gotten a bit better? Gallery kaixaslash.JPG kaixacharge.JPG|EXCEED CHARGE kaixakick.JPG Trivia External Links *Official Game Bio Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders